1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a flexible corrugated hose fitting, in particular for flexible corrugated hoses having a corrugated pipe and a sheathing, for example of an elastomer, in particular for use in pressure-carrying systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
At times, flexible lines, which are provided by means of special hoses, are required in fluid-conducting systems. For example, such hoses are flexible corrugated hoses, such as are used for higher pressures. Flexible corrugated hoses have a corrugated pipe which is flexibly bendable because of its shape and encloses a fluid channel. The corrugated pipe is provided with a sheathing on its exterior, for example made of an elastomer. The sheathing can be reinforced by means of textile materials or a wire mesh.
The introduction of such flexible corrugated hoses into pressure-carrying systems is not without problems, in particular if large mechanical stresses and/or large stresses due to pressure must be expected and a great amount of imperviousness is required. Welded connections between other types of lines and the corrugated pipe also always involve a thermal stress of the surroundings, which can lead to partial damages of the flexible corrugated hose. Moreover, welded connections can only be made with a considerable outlay in apparatus.
Occasionally the problem arises of having to provide flexible corrugated hoses in lengths in accordance with their intended use. If the connection cannot be made by the user himself at the site, he has no choice but to have flexible corrugated hoses of the desired length, which are provided with appropriate connecting elements, supplied to him. This applies in particular to flexible corrugated hoses which are provided with connecting elements which cannot be connected to the flexible corrugated hose without special equipment.
The attachment of connection fittings to flexible corrugated hoses requires special attention, in particular if they are designed for bursting pressures of several hundred bar, for example. Such flexible corrugated hoses are employed, for example, in connection with vehicle airconditioning systems, which utilize CO2 as the refrigerant. Under bending stress, the heavy sheathing provided results in high tensile stress between the sheathing and the connection fittings. Such tensile stresses must not be allowed to result in damage to the connection.
Based on the foregoing, a need exists for fittings for a flexible corrugated hose, which can be readily connected to flexible corrugated hoses and in the process allow the production of permanently impervious connecting elements by means of a reliable process.